


By the Night

by DustToDust



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request for help was coded enough that it was understood exactly how deep Tim and Cassandra were undercover. Dick's still surprised by how far under they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, another half-dreamed thought.

Dick smiles his way through the doors and the deliberately understated waiting area. It's the smile he hasn't really had to use in years since the media lost interest in the oldest Wayne child and focused on the more sensational younger children. It's a mirror image of the smile Bruce uses as a shield and battering ram. Confident playboy with very little going on in his head.

Damian sneers at him over the flute of champagne that neither of them is actually drinking. His demeanor hasn't changed one bit, though he is restraining his tongue quite a bit. The arrogant little prince act gets him just as far as Dick's smile in this club, and it's not long before a beautiful woman is leading them further inside. Her smile is painted on, but it actually reaches her eyes as she engages them in small talk.

The club is exclusive and opulent as only brothels in China seem to ever get. Catering only to the richest and most influential people in the world. The price of simply stepping in the front door is high enough that Dick has no doubt anyone working here enjoys their job. That they're not paid exceedingly well for their, services.

"We received your requests just fine and have contracted companions that we hope will be suitable to your tastes," the woman demures as she stops before a door. Dick doesn't let his smile slip even though he knows neither he nor Damian sent any request. The discrete members cards had come to them through one of the services that the family used and tested positive for both Tim and Cass' DNA. The unspoken request had been enough for Bruce to send them both on a private jet as soon as it could be made ready. The woman opens the door and bows her head before Damian. "Should you require anything else all you need do is ask."

Damian doesn't acknowledge the woman's words. Giving Dick a brusque nod before sweeping into the room. At home and ease with the obvious cost of the room beyond. Dick doesn't get to see anyone else in the room before the door is closed and the woman walks to the next set of doors. The door is held open and the woman gives him the same bowed head. Her face pleasantly neutral as Dick steps into a room that's a dark blue version of the one Damian had stepped into.

Couches, richly cushioned chairs, and a massive bed all done in patterns of rich blue and silver. A bar runs along one wall, bottles lined up along it's top and unlabeled. Dick's heading toward it when movement in the corner catches his eye. 

Tim's stepping in from a well hidden door. He's dressed in a pair of loose pants and shirt that match the blue theme of the room. Dick grins for real at the man and opens his mouth, but a sharp look stops him. Tim's face stays as perfectly pleasantly bland as the guide as he glides across the floor. A sway that's not natural to him in his steps. The fingers of his right hand curl in a sharp movement that catches Dick's eyes. Draw them to the sign they all use to indicate surveillance, and ask for compliance with something.

Tim reaches Dick and lightly winds an arm through Dick's, "Would you like something to drink, sir? I can make any drink you wish to have."

"No, I'm fine," Dick's smile slides back to the fake one and he gives a little laugh as Tim presses closer. The fine silk of his clothes brushing against Dick's bare forearm. "But drop the sir and call me Dick, please."

Tim's smile is small and professional, nothing like Tim's real smiles. "Alright, Dick. Tell me if you change your mind."

 _Not likely_. Dick wants to say, but Tim's moving. His arms coming up to drape over Dick's shoulders, head tipping up into a kiss that Dick can't really avoid. It's wet and messy. More of a show than an actual kiss. Tim's hands moving in a restless way over Dick's back as he sways and slowly moves them. Pulling back just enough to give Dick a _loud_ look. He's showing Dick where the surveillance is, and Dick notes it even as his mind goes blank when Tim _moans_ right in his face. Deep and affected.

Audio and visual surveillance, a desperately rational part of his mind points out. Trying to focus on that point over how good Tim's fingers feel on his back, or how nice it is to slide his own hands down to cup Tim's silk covered ass. They sway further around and Tim kisses him again. Sucking slightly so that there's a wet and obvious sound when he pulls back. Tim's expression is open and lustful in a way that Dick _knows_ isn't real for him, and that helps bring Dick's mind back on track. "Let me undress you, Dick."

"Have at it," Dick steps back and lets his arms spread out with an easy grin. Moving back at Tim's gentle push. His eyes focusing just behind Tim, looking for and finding the darker than it should be spot on the wall where the camera is. It's up high and angled to catch everything that happens in the room. Tim's fingers pluck the rough fabric of Dick's polo shirt up on off his body. Hands flattening on Dick's chest to drag down slowly to his belt. The stupid look of lust has been wiped off his face and Dick can only see a wry apology in Tim's eyes. A laugh buried in them about the ridiculousness of the situation to make Dick's lips want to twitch.

It's going to be a minor feat in misdirection and acting to get through this, but Dick can tell that Tim has a plan. All he needs to do is follow his lead and play along to the best of his ability.

Dick falls back onto the bed with a small sigh of pleasure as the mattress nearly swallows him up. It has to be the softest bed he's ever been on, and it makes Dick wonder --as Tim pulls his pants and briefs down, breath tickling over his exposed skin-- how anyone can have sex on it. It's so soft getting leverage has to be hard.

 _Heh, hard._ Dick bites back the laugh that wants to come out as Tim climbs up onto the bed. A slinky crawl that rubs silk against every sensitive spot Dick has, and Dick can't help arching up into it. His bare feet planted on the floor enough leverage to get a good range of motion. Tim's hands run across his chest. Rubbing against his nipples and Dick moans. He's growing hard under Tim's ministrations despite himself. "Ah, should-"

Tim rears up. Fast enough to cut off Dick's question. He grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it off in a smooth motion that makes his body ripple. The cloth goes sailing up and catches on the bed frame. Dick's got the presence of mind to see it's perfectly placed to block a portion of them from the camera. Dick's calculating angles when Tim shimmies up on his knees. Hands gripping the front of his pants and ripping them away.

"Oh," Dick is suddenly not thinking about cameras or how he's starting to get a little hard. He's completely there and throbbing, because those pants? Tear away, and Dick knows himself well enough to not be too ashamed at the odd kink that's always made going to strip clubs so interesting.

Tim's smile is sharp and his eyes are _laughing_ as he rolls his body in a dance-like move that makes Dick all too aware of the heat of Tim's knees pressing against his sides. It's a very Tim expression on top of a very unTim action, and it's not helped in the least by the strange purr Tim's voice takes, "Would you like my mouth first or shall I ride you now?"

"Um," Dick's hands wrap around Tim's thighs as the man lowers himself enough to rub against Dick's cock. Legs spread enough that Dick slips up the crease of his ass. The already _slick_ crease, and this is it. This is Tim's plan. "Oh, god."

Tim reaches back with one hand to hold his cock, and Dick didn't even _see_ Tim getting lube on his hand. Dick bucks up into his grip and stares up at Tim's face. The shirt has to be covering his face, because there's nothing of the act in it. His brows are furrowed slightly in concentration, but his eyes are intent on Dick. There's nothing in that gaze that Dick's not seen before from Tim, but it's been a while. A good long while since it was last directed at him. Almost before he'd taken Damian on as Robin before Tim was ready to give the name up.

It's a look he'd ignored when Tim was a boy for various _good_ reasons, and one that'd been gone for good by the time he felt comfortable even thinking about it. They're so talking about this when whatever Tim's involved in is over. Even if Dick has to chase him through most of Asia, they're going to talk about this. Until then though-

"Yes," Dick says, pointlessly because Tim's shifting already. Rising up enough to guide the tip of his cock up and in. His body opening up and taking Dick in far too easily. Dick groans as Tim sinks down on his cock. Body gripping him in a tight, slick vise of heat. Dick pushes up, grateful for the floor as the bed sinks under his shoulders, fighting him.

"So, big," it's a porn line that nearly makes Dick laugh even as Tim rocks on him. His eyes sliding shut in a blissful look that really makes Dick want to flip them. To pound Tim into the soft mattress and see how long it takes him to lose his control. Because Tim's still got it. He still in control of himself --and Dick-- even as he bounces slowly in Dick's lap. Gasps falling from his mouth as he moves and shifts. Looking for the right angle, and all Dick can do is thrust up to meet him. Fingers digging into Tim's legs, smooth where the flesh isn't scarred. 

"Ah!" Tim cries out sharply as he leans back. Back arching slightly, his hands going back to grip Dick's thighs for support. The angle agrees with Tim, his moans getting louder and sharper, even as it puts his body on display. Emphasizing the muscles of his chest, and drawing attention to his own hard cock. Long and slim and leaking at the tip. "Dick! So good!"

Dick thrusts up as hard as he can, liking the way the move makes Tim's voice go higher. Liking the sounds he make even better when he wraps one hand around his leaking cock. Using the precome to slick the way as he tries to stroke him in rhythm with Tim's movements. Trying to give some of the mind blowing pleasure back as he slowly looses his mind to the tight heat of Tim around him. As he tries to remember not to do anything else he wants to do.

Not to flip them over and take over to slow down the quick pace Tim's setting. To draw this out so that he can be sure to drive Tim absolutely crazy. Make it good enough to make the man _crave_ it again. Pull Tim down into a kiss. Just so he can feel him all over. So he can wrap him up in his arms and never ever let go of him again.

He concentrates on getting Tim off first instead. Using every dirty little trick he's learned to pull moans and screams from Tim. Twisting his hand and exploiting the sensitive join of his cock head to the shaft. Scraping just slightly with the edge of a finger nail as he thrusts up as hard as he can. The breathy whine that gets him prompts him to do it again. To pull harder and faster as Tim's fingers bite hard into Dick's legs. Back arching into an almost perfect U that Dick had helped him master when he was younger.

"Dick, please!" Tim pleads and Dick can see the cracks forming in his control. Can feel it as Tim seizes up around him, tightening around Dick as his cock jerks in his hand. Spitting out a thick stream of come over his fingers. 

Dick groans and thrusts up, letting go of Tim to grab him around the hips. Moving him hard and fast as Tim pants and shakes. Keeping up the fast pace until Dick's vision goes white. Tim's moving lethargically over him as Dick comes. Pushing up as hard and deep as he can get one last time.

Tim's leaning over him when Dick shudders back and becomes more aware of things outside of his cock. Strands of hair stick to his face with sweat as he leans down to brush a kiss across Dick's lips. Moving just enough for Dick to slip out of him. Lips brush down his cheek and to his ears. The one away from the camera's view, Dick realizes, as Tim murmurs almost too low to hear, "Give us thirty minutes once you leave, and then come in with everything you have. The East side is best."

Tim slides up and back. Leaving Dick wrung out on the bed and padding over to a covered tray that Dick isn't entirely sure was there before they reached the bed. He pulls out a steaming towel and rubs it over his front. From his position, Dick has a perfect view of Tim's backside, and the hint of shine that's rolling down his inner thigh. Dick's own come.

Dick wants another round. Immediately, but Tim's instructions are clear so he keeps his hands to himself as Tim returns with another towel and cleans him off. Fingers lingering and lips brushing just lightly enough for Dick to ignore. With great difficulty.

"Will you be staying beyond your meetings?" Tim prompts as he brings Dick his clothes. Folded and Dick hadn't noticed him doing that either.

"We might," Dick hedges as he pulls the items on. Tim stays naked. Unconcerned with his body in a way that has to be secretly driving the man nuts. Dick risks pulling him in for a kiss. A real one. Taking his time to slowly open Tim's mouth with his own, and exploring it thoroughly. Pulling away only reluctantly. "I really want to talk with you."

"I'd like that," Tim replies and that's not a lie even as he gently pushes Dick toward the door. His body language is lax and open, but there's a tension under it that lets Dick know that he better have Damian suited up and ready to hit the building in under twenty minutes.

"Good," Dick says firmly. Playboy smile slipping back onto his face. "I'll see you later then."

Dick starts the countdown from the second the door clicks shut behind him. Meeting Damian's gaze from further down the hall. The younger man is a little red around the ears, but nothing else shows through his attitude as he leads the way out. Thirty some minutes all that is between Dick and getting Tim alone for a much needed talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your fic By the Night and sentence: "Move away from the door and let me at him."

Dick is wired with leftover adrenaline and the flush of success. The whole operation Red Robin and Black Bat had been tracking falling like a house of cards in only a few hours. Dick and Damian's presence a necessary catalyst to set off an elaborate trap that has Tim written all over it. 

He takes a deep breath as he casually enters the elevator of the expensive hotel they rented. Smiling and acting a lot calmer than he feels, because the bust wasn't the only thing that had Tim all over it that night and Dick's more than ready to have that talk now. 

Tim and Cass should have arrived before them, and Damian had opted not to head up to their separate rooms. A conscious choice Dick doesn't have the right mind set to think about right now. Maybe tomorrow, and he'll worry then if Damian hasn't dealt with whatever happened between him and Cass then.

He's got a fairly good idea of what, but it's hard to think about that when he's still more than a little off his stride from _Tim_. His mind has been turning that encounter over pretty much nonstop. Even when Nightwing was tearing through ranks of men with too many weapons.

He's not surprised to see Cass when the elevator doors open. She's standing solidly in front of the door to his rooms. Arms crossed over her chest and making no secret of the fact she's waiting for him.

"Move away from the door and let me at him," Dick says and he doesn't really recognize his own voice. Tension thrums under his skin and he just wants- _needs_ to see Tim right now.

Cass gives him a look he can only partially interpret as she steps away from the door and up to him. She covers his eyes with her hand briefly before moving it down to his chest. Her hand cupping over his heart as she smiles.

Dick shrugs and the motion loosens some of the tight muscles in his back. Cass has never really needed words for the most important things she has to say. He has been blind if he's not seen what had to have always been there. Even when he thought Tim hated him. "Yeah, but we need to talk right now."

"No," Cass quietly disagrees and steps away to the only other room on this floor. Damian's, and Dick really should be worrying about that more than he is. " _You_ need to talk. _He_ needs action."

Dick waits for her to shut the door behind her before going in to his rooms. Tim's leaning against one of the many large windows that make up the building. Nothing in his stance gives away what he's feeling, but there's something in his eyes when he casually looks over at Dick that makes him reevaluate Cass' advice. 

Nothing in Tim shows any kind of nervousness, but Tim never shows his emotions that well. Dick's learned that over the years. Learned it well enough to know that Tim is bracing himself right now for a brushoff or an attack of some kind. One that's going to hurt an awful lot.

Tim really doesn't need that talk right now, and Dick is fine with it for the moment as long as he can keep Tim around.

Tim draws in a breath to speak, but Dick crosses the room before he can say anything. Cutting off the excuse or apology with a soft kiss that he can drag out just as long as he wants. Long after Tim's gone limp and his arms have wrapped around Dick. Until they're both leaning up against the windows and trying to relearn how to breathe.

Talking doesn't seem so important after that.


End file.
